Uncertainty
by Chris Mattson
Summary: Rachel is in trouble and goes to the one person she knows would understand. Takes place after the 'Finchel' sex episode not shown yet. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all I'm new at this. Have been reading Faberry and Achele FanFics all summer and just got an inspiration the other night. Here is Chapter 1. I have 6 currently written but they are all pretty short. Going to add to them hopefully soon. I know where the story is going and I know what is in between I just have to GET THERE! I am currently Student Teaching so we'll see how much I get written. Please review since this is my first time at this I want to know if I'm doing well or not.

Thanks All!

Chapter 1:

Rachel sees Quinn walking slowly down the hallway. She quickly catches up to her. As she cuts the blonde off she asks if they can speak…privately. Quinn agrees because in her head she would do anything to be with Rachel by herself.

They walk into the nearest janitor's closet and Rachel is quick to find the light switch hanging from the single bulb above them. Quinn puts on her HBIC face and says, "What is this about that you are wasting my time man hands?" Rachel stairs into Quinn's bright hazel eyes for a moment and doesn't even realize how long it takes her to speak. Quinn continues to gaze back into Rachel's beautiful chocolate brown eyes and catches herself and quickly fires at Rachel, "well? I'm going to be late for class if you don't hurry up." Rachel finally finds her voice."Um...When you slept with Puck….when did …when did you…you realize you were… uh…pregnant?" Quinn feels her face blush bright red at the thought of the biggest mistake of her life to that day. Rachel sees it in her face and quickly says, "You don't have to tell me I just needed help and… you're the only one I know who could help me with this. If it's too personal and you don't want talk about it it's cool. I'll find someone. Um I'll leave now…."

As she turns towards the door Quinn grabs the brunettes arm turns her around. Their eyes lock again and Quinn starts, "first clue was that I missed my period and then I took about 10 home pregnancy tests and all were positive except for one. And that's when I knew. I knew that day with Puck, my first and only time, was the worst thing I ever did. Now why are you asking me all of this? You are clearly a virgin and you said you are first going to win a Tony and be 25 before you even have sex." Rachel just stared and slowly she started to cry and tears ran down her face. "Finn…and I…well its high school…and…well…it happened." Quinn's stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to be sick. The girl she secretly pinned after had her virginity taken away by someone that wasn't her. Then she realized why Rachel was asking her about her being pregnant. She then realized what was going on. "Oh fuck Berry are you pregnant?" Rachel cried harder and fell into Quinn's arms and cried her eyes out. Quinn couldn't do anything but hold her and pray that it was a false alarm.

Shortly after they heard the tardy bell ring and Rachel jumped quickly out of Quinn's arms. "I'm sorry; o gosh I'm so sorry! I know your perfect attendance record means a lot to you and I took all your time and just cried on you! Oh no I got make up all over you shirt! I'm so sorry Quinn. I…" Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her in close, "There is nowhere else I would rather be than right her with you." She realized after she said that she probably shouldn't since no one had any idea how madly in love with Rachel she was, including Rachel. The brunette slowly sobbed and dropped back into Quinn's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The bell rang again as Quinn realized how long they had been in there. They had ended up sitting on the floor. Rachel was now curled up in a ball on the hard floor with her head in Quinn's lap as Quinn stroked her long brown hair. Quinn looked down at the brunette and thought to herself. "Gosh she is so beautiful, even when she's sleeping. Maybe I should wake her up now. It's lunch time and then we have Glee." She decided to wait a few more minutes and take in the smell of Rachel's perfume and watch her sleep so peacefully after her breakdown.

"Rachel, sweetie, you have to wake up." Rachel sprang up and was frantic. She couldn't figure out where she was. Quinn grabbed her and said "Rachel its ok. You fell asleep and missed Algebra II. I make sure I grab notes from Kurt. He always takes great notes, well when he's not staring at Blain that is." She giggled and Rachel smiled with her. Rachel then realized why they were in the closet and remembered what happened as she not fully told Quinn she thought she was pregnant but in around about way. "I'm sorry Quinn for putting all that on you. I just had no one else I thought I could talk to about this. Like you said everyone thinks I would never do that. It would kill my career to have a baby in high school." Quinn reached out and gently held Rachel's face in her hands. She says, "how about this? After school I will go to the drug store and buy a few pregnancy tests and you can meet me at my house. We can put them all back in the bag after we've used them and throw them in a dumpster out of town so no one can find them. Then we'll go from there ok?" Rachel looked stunned at what Quinn had said. She had been such a bitch to her and was now offering to buy her pregnancy tests, INVITE HER TO HER HOUSE and then dispose of them so no one knew about them. "I'll get you some cash tomorrow. I promise I'll pay you back. Quinn you really don't have to do that. I can't expect you to do that..." Quinn pulled Rachel's face to hers but caught herself before she kissed her and turned her face just in time to kiss her on the cheek. She spoke softly in her ear as she pulled her in for a hug "I want to do this for you. I know what it's like and I want to be there for you." Rachel hugged back not sure what to make of the almost kiss that ended up on her cheek. "It's time for lunch. I've been craving peanut butter and pickle sandwiches lately. I hope my dad's packed one of those again today!"

They opened the door to go to their respective lunch meeting places with their own group of friends, Quinn with the jock and cheerleaders and Rachel with the Gleek's. Quinn said quickly before Rachel turned around. "I'll see you later." "Bye Quinn and thank you." Quinn turned and continued down the hallway as Rachel just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
